


cozy together, love.

by generallou



Series: ILYSB. (sechen) [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Drabble, M/M, Pining, Sehun is soft, Super Soft, aka super short, is it mutual? mayhaps we'll never know, it's been a good night fellas, it's mutual, jongdae is soft, jongdae with big grandpa glasses, jongdae's sweater paws, mayhaps jongdae is also whipped, sehun is whipped, they're soft, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 05:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generallou/pseuds/generallou
Summary: There's nothing much to tonight, besides Sehun feeling disgustingly soft and helplessly in love with his hyung.





	cozy together, love.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm feeling very soft tonight. listen to this song while you're reading~
> 
> https://youtu.be/jZwqVWdvhbk

Sehun is absolutely devastated by Jongdae, in love with so many features of his, in love with everything that is him. He loves thumbing at Jongdae's palms, presses the tips of his fingers lightly over his hand and plays with it as if it were a paw, and Jongdae would fucking giggle at how fascinated Sehun appears to be with his palms. Except, it's not his palms that he's fascinated with (though they're cute and little and all) but rather, the very man himself. _He's cutie, he's grace. He's Kim Jongdae._

"Hyung," Sehun calls out, and Jongdae turns to him, raising his big grandpa glasses over the bridge of his nose with a single finger. His whole hand is nearly engulfed by the whole length of his sleeve, and Sehun wonders whether it's possible for anything to be cuter than that. "Aren't you sleepy? You've been working on that for hours," he points out. 

Jongdae smiles and extends his sweater paw to the top of Sehun's head, gives him a gentle pat. "Worried that I might collapse?"

Sehun purses his lips. "Yes," he says simply. He doesn't mention that it's because he can't wait to cuddle Jongdae to sleep again, impatient for the heavenly bliss of having his baby boy close to his chest and warm within his arms (even if said baby boy doesn't know he's _his _baby boy.)

"I won't," Jongdae chuckles, rotating his seat back to face his screen. Sehun pouts behind him, taking steps towards him to drape his arms loosely around the smaller man's shoulder, chin resting on top of his head. "You're just looking for excuses to cuddle," Jongdae accuses, eyes shifting towards the rainy weather outside of their window, "Can't sleep from the thunder, Hunnie?"

His lips part, ever so slightly. He'd fake an excuse _once_, just to cuddle with Jongdae; reasoning that he'd been scared of the flashes of lightning and roaring thunder, and of course, Jongdae had remembered (Though it's fair to mention that Sehun had remembered as well; recalling back to the moment he found himself sighing softly with his head buried against Jongdae's warm chest, arms comfortably surrounding his frame as he felt the feather-light kisses that were being pressed to the top of his head.)

_Then again, when doesn't he? _It's almost as if Jongdae makes it his job to remember the minor details, little facts that most others tended to overlook when they fail to realize which details really that mattered the most. Sehun's heart softens; he wants to be _that _person for Jongdae, the one who'll always, _always _remember the little things about him. To never forget about every fact that Jongdae drops of himself, no matter how small the detail.

"I'm not actually scared of thunder, hyung," Sehun murmurs and Jongdae hums in question, "But you really have been working on that for hours. Shouldn't you get some rest? I'll even make you some warm tea if you want."

Jongdae lets out a cute little noise in his expression of amusement, small palms patting at Sehun's arms in acknowledgement. He stretches his arms upwards, and Sehun raises his chin off of the top of Jongdae's head when the older man turns to face him once again; arms coming to wrap themselves loosely around the younger's waist. Sehun's face flushes red at their proximity. Then, there's a cheeky smile on his hyung's face.

"I like warm tea and all," Jongdae giggles. _Oh no. _"But I think hugging you would be warmer, no?" 


End file.
